1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a jig for holding a core, and a method for aligning the center of a core using the jig.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, lens molding requires processing the surface of a core with a laser carving machine to improve quality of the lens. When the laser carving machine processes the surface of a core, a very small etched area should be formed on the surface. Because the etched area is very small, the center of the core should align with the processing head of the laser carving machine to process the surface of the core precisely. Aligning the center of the core requires regulation of the position of the core relative to the position of the laser carving machine. However, such regulation requires employment of a holding jig to release and clip the core repeatedly until the deviation between the center of the core and the processing head of the laser carving machine is substantially eliminated. The process of releasing and clipping is inconvenient and reduces production efficiency. Therefore, an efficient aligning device and method for processing the core are desirable.